


The First Night

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Those Nights [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Blushing, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: It's Jackson's first time meeting his daddy in person. He gets a little insecure, but his daddy is there to reassure him everything is okay.





	

I close the window quietly, trying to keep my volume down as I make my way across the yard and out front. A car is waiting for me there, and inside is, well simply put, my daddy. Not father, but daddy nonetheless. I can feel my adrenaline pumping as I reach the car, pulling the door open and settling down in my seat. I cannot believe I'm sneaking out tonight. It is so unlike me, but I love it.. Daddy asks me how my day was, and what I had learned at school, and after I answer, I get lost in the thoughts drifting through my head. I think of the promises of tonight, and become overwhelmed with joy, as well as excitement. There is some hesitancy, of course, as I don't know how he will feel about everything I do when I'm little, but I hope that it will all turn out fine. I can trust him.

Soon enough, we reach his home, and he picks me up immediately, carrying me inside to the living room.

"So, what would you like to do tonight, little one?" He asks me, voice and expression soft.

"I don't know, daddy.. I guess we have to see what happens? Tell me if anything I do while little makes you uncomfortable please.."

"I will, but I doubt that will happen." He assures me gently. "Now, how about we get my baby into some comfy clothes? And then we can watch some Disney movies."

"Ooooo! Can it be Aladdin, Daddy?"

"That sounds terrific, little one."

\---------------------------------

About an hour into the movie, I realize that I need to pee. But I know that if I really try, I could hold it for a while. I don't want daddy to think that I'm weird for a single second, so this needs to be postponed. 'I can do this,' I think to myself. 'I'm a big boy. I can use the big boy potty when the movie is over.' But my bladder had other plans. Less than 15 minutes later, I was practically squirming in Daddy's hold. I hoped he didn't notice, but my face burned with embarrassment as he asked "Baby, do you need to potty?" My eyes pricked with tears as I nodded slowly, shame coursing through my veins.. 'He's gonna think I'm weird now..' I sniffle a bit, and he looks down at me, concerned.

"Sweetheart, it's alright! I can pause the movie, you can go potty, and when you come back, everything will be all better." I look up at him with tears rolling down my face, and ask "you don't think I'm weird..?" "Why would I think that?" Soon, though, understanding dawns on his features. "Little one, do you want to wear diapers..?" I nod my head silently, tears falling faster now. "Shh, it's okay. It's completely fine, baby. I don't think you're weird at all, okay? I still love you." These words have me sinking deeper into little space, becoming littler by the moment, and when I speak, the word that comes out of my mouth is "otay."

"Okay, good boy. We can get you some diapers for next time, but right now we don't have any, so let's go in the big boy potty, okay?"

Again, I nod my head, and he leads me to the bathroom, waiting outside the door until I come out. We then head back to the couch to finish our movie.

It's at this point I realize that meeting in person was one of the best decisions of my life. I know there will be consequences when I get home, but at this moment I can't bring myself to care. Because right now, with daddy by my side, I am completely calm and happy.


End file.
